


It's a good look on you

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, tumblr: we-are-our-secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask box fic for this one line prompt from Jeffsy75: pairing - Kirk & Bones line - "That’s a good look for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a good look on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeffsy75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffsy75/gifts).



Jim fumbled with the door, entering the wrong code twice, before his drunken fingers managed to find the right buttons. Bones snorted behind him, leaning heavily against the wall and making absolutely no attempt to help Jim out at all, the bastard. 

The door slid open and Jim grabbed Bones by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him through, stumbling towards the beds and letting go of the material clutched between his fingers so he could face plant the mattress without pulling the other man on top of him. 

Bones chuckled and Jim heard a muffled thump. He turned his head to the side, so that his cheek was pressed into the comforter and looked over at where Bones was splayed out on his own bed, hands behind his head smiling up at the ceiling. 

“I think I broke you,” Jim said, smiling. 

“What do you mean?” Bones asked, glancing over at him. 

“Pretty sure, in the year and a half I've known you, I've never seen you smile so much.”

“Well, it's been a good night, I passed my flight simulation, I'm presently drunk and I don't have to be up for class or a shift tomorrow. Life is good.”

“Is it?” Jim asked. “Are you...happy here, Bones?”

Jim could still remember the broken man he met on the shuttle. He could remember the first two months of sharing a room with the doctor, where Bones only spoke to him in grunts and scowls, and the room had carried the heavy smell of bourbon at all times. He remembered when Bones used to wake at night with hastily stifled yells, before crawling out of his bed and back into the bottle. 

“Yeah, Jim. I'm happy. What's gotten into you?”

Sometimes, Jim felt a little pang in his gut when he and Bones went out drinking. Bones had it all under control now, he didn't drink to forget or to block out the pain anymore. And Jim was always there, never letting it go to far, always ready to call it a night if things looked like they were turning towards that dark road. But what if Jim didn't catch it the one time Bones stumbled and fell? What if he tumbled back down that rabbit hole? Jim didn't think he could watch him do that again.

“Jim? I can hear the cogs turning in that head of yours,” Bones said, and the smile was gone, replaced by a frown that creased up his entire forehead. 

Jim was on his feet and falling back down beside Bones on the doctor's bed, before he registered making the decision to move. Bones let out a startled grunt and looked at Jim with an even more pronounced frown, eyes wide and concerned. 

“Don't,” Jim said, his voice soft, as he reached up to push the frown away with the tips of his fingers. 

“Jim?”

“Go back to smiling,” Jim said, his voice growing softer as he unconsciously moved closer, fingers still attempting to massage the frown away. “It's a good look for you.”

“Jim? What's gotten into you?”

“About nine shots of bourbon,” Jim said, shrugging even as his thumb ran across Bones' cheek. 

Bones let out a startled laugh and Jim grinned down at him. 

“Such a good look,” he said, and they were so close, practically nose to nose, and it would be so easy to close the gap, to press his lips to Bones' smiling mouth and he wanted to so badly, God did he want to. 

So he did. 

Bones froze for half a second before he kissed Jim back, one hand coming to cup Jim's jaw whilst the other gripped onto his waist and pulled at him until Jim flopped down half on top of Bones, their legs tangling together. 

Bones flicked out his tongue, licking the seam of Jim's lips, until Jim opened up and allowed Bones to deepen the kiss. With a sudden burst of speed that took Jim by surprise, Bones flipped them so that Jim was spread out on the bed and Bones was leaning over him, slotting into the v between Jim's legs, the hand on his waist moving down towards his thigh and digging his fingers in. 

Jim buried his fingers in Bones' hair and used the pull to change the angle of the kiss, nipping gently at Bones' bottom lip and revelling in the gasp it produced. 

“Jim,” Bones breathed, his voice sounding wrecked as he pulled back slightly. “Are you gonna regret this in the morning?”

“Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for over a year,” Jim said, huffing out a laugh. “I could never regret anything about you Leonard McCoy.”

Bones smiled down at him and Jim knew, whatever he did in his life, whatever he became, it would be his life’s mission to keep that smile on Bones' face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


End file.
